What Goes Down At The Cullens
by CrazyMel313
Summary: Short continuation of Forever Moon, shows what happens during the final hours before the big wedding. I only own Mia Cullen's char and nothing else. R&R Rated T


It was almost the big day. Well, big day for my brother and my soon-to-be-sister-in-law. Alice was all over the place, making last minute adjustments. Nothing was set up, of course, because Alice was one to not let the bride _or_ the groom see anything until the day of the wedding.

Only I could be trusted with the most secretive things, thanks to my mind blocking. Edward was hunting, again. Alice and I had to make sure he was out of the house so he wouldn't be able to see us getting ready.

Alice was one for surprises.

Bella, on the other hand, was getting gas for her new car. According to Alice's predictions, some strangers are going to ask her to take pictures with it. It was completely Bella to be embarrassed of being the center of attention. I was a little pissed also. Why in the world would she need a missile-proof car?

"She's only human and until she's safe as one of us, why not protect her?" Edward had said when I asked him of the Mercedes Guardian. "She is a trouble magnet after all."

I shook my head. Well, after the honeymoon is over, I would have an immortal sister-in-law. I grimaced. After the honeymoon…. Ew ew ew. I would not be able to be near Edward and his honeymoon-memory-filled thoughts. Urgh, I know that Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme knew about physical love but at least they didn't think about it because the strong desire they felt for each other had gone into a more mature state. Edward's love for Bella was so strong that it kept her alive.

I guess I'll be mind blocking for a while then.

"MIA! I'm going to go to the Swan place to make some last minute adjustments on Charlie and Bella! You coming?" Alice has been very impatient since we came back from hunting before the fight with the newborns. Edward's grin said it all. Bella had said yes. Ever since then, Alice has been getting on all our nerves with the wedding.

"I'm coming!" I raced downstairs to find Alice waiting by the door, Bella's wedding dress in both hands.

_Bring Charlie's tux and Bella's dress to the car. I have to call the flower shop and make sure our order is ready to be picked up for later._

I nodded and quickly put Charlie's tux into a dark green garment bag, knowing Alice would have wanted me to have it covered. Bella's dress was already covered in a white garment bag.

After that, I sprinted out the door, spotting Alice's canary yellow Porsche. I gently put both the bags in the back seat and hopped into the passenger seat.

Alice got inside the car a minute later and we drove off.

We reached Charlie's house and took both bags out. Charlie answered the door after the first ring of the doorbell.

"Hello Alice. Mia. Come on in. What can I do for you?" He replied.

"Hello Charlie, we're here to do some last minute touches on the tux." Alice said it gently. She knew Charlie hated putting on the new gray tux.

"I guess there's no escaping, huh?" he replied, a little anxious. From what I got from his head, he was worried about the wedding, but I could never get much from his head. Charlie was almost as mute as Bella was. "Alright let's just get it over with."

Charlie took his tux, changed in another room and came out in a pale gray tux.

"Humph" he sighed as Alice began to work on the tux. I sat on the sofa and commented on what looked too big, what looked weird if he turned and when it was perfect in one area.

My thoughts drifted a little. The advantage of being immortal is that you could think of several things at once without difficulty. I looked at Charlie and then thought of the wedding. We had everything in place and ready to be set up. After everything that my brother and Bella have been through, pain, love, anguish, and more love, they were finally getting married. Then they'd be on their way to Isle Esme, a gift Carlisle gave to Esme many years ago. Esme lent it to Edward for their honeymoon.

I internally grimaced as I thought of the honeymoon. Bella was certain that she could have a "normal honeymoon" with Edward, no matter the extreme dangers of the process. Edward wasn't all ears but agreed that they would _try._ Ew. My thoughts were interrupted as Alice asked me about the sleeves of Charlie's tux.

"No, Alice. It looks fine. Hmm maybe fold it a little and cut it." I replied as Alice showed me that one of Charlie's sleeves was too long for him. "Yeah, like that."

I heard car tires come onto the driveway. A few minutes later the door opened.

"Dad? I'm home." The bride has arrived. She would be annoyed to find out that she would be in her wedding dress in a few moments. My favorite sister always got her way. I smirked at the thought.

"Hold on, Bells, stay right there." Charlie didn't want his daughter to see him until his tux was completely finished.

"Huh?" I heard the confusion in Bella's voice. Alice tried to hurry with the tux, but had to work at a human pace, which irritated her very much.

"Gimme a second. Ouch, you got me, Alice."

"Sorry, Charlie. How's that?" In Alice's hesitation to fix a seam in the tux a little faster than human pace, she punctured his skin. Thank god it wasn't bleeding. She didn't even break the skin.

"I'm bleeding on it" Charlie responded. Of course humans didn't have super sharp smell to know that no blood was spilt.

"You're fine, didn't break the skin-trust me."

"What's going on" Bella didn't sound angry, but a little irritated with a hint of confusion. When you were a vampire, you could hear the feelings humans show in their voices, even if they are a mental mute.

"Thirty seconds, please, Bella. Your patience will be rewarded." _Urgh! Why do humans have to be so incredibly slow?_ Alice, like me and every other immortal, was a fan of speed and hated being slow.

Twenty seconds later, Alice called out to Bella. "Okay, Bella, come in!"

Bella made her way into the room, only to look at Charlie with shock. But it was a good kind of shock so I was pleased to see that she liked the tux.

"Oh. Aw. Dad. Don't you look-"

"Silly?" Charlie interrupted.

"I was thinking more like debonair." She replied. Charlie blushed. Sheesh. I better hunt soon because my throat starting burning a lot bit as I watched the blood swirl in his cheeks. The more I looked at the blood, swirling, the thirstier I got.

Alice turned Charlie slowly to showcase the tux. "Now cut that out, Alice. I look like an idiot." He was a little annoyed.

"No one dressed by me _ever_ looks like an idiot." She replied.

"She's right, Dad. You look fabulous! What's the occasion?" Bella said. I watched as Alice rolled her eyes. _She isn't backing out now. _I grinned.

"It's the final check on the fit. For both of you." I watched as Bella's face was soon filled with understanding.

"Aaaah."

"Go to your happy place, Bella. It won't take long." Alice replied and then pointed her thoughts towards me. _I'll work on Bella while you take Charlie's tux back home. Oh and don't forget the last order of the lilac flowers! _

I nodded as Alice took Bella to her room. As soon as they were upstairs, I was about to ask if Charlie could change out of his tux only to find him holding it, already dressed into regular clothes.

"Somebody just _loves_ their tux." I said, laughing at Charlie's stubbornness towards fancy clothing.

"Well, that somebody is on the other side of the world." He muttered back, handing me the tux. We both laughed.

"Hey, Charlie? Could I use the bathroom?" I asked him.

"Yes. It's upstairs near Bella's room." He pointed towards the stairs.

"Thanks." I didn't have to go to the bathroom, I never do. But I had to check my eyes, and asking to use the bathroom was a perfect excuse for keeping up my human appearance. I was the only one in the family that tried the most to "blend in" as a human.

I walked up the stairs and found the bathroom next to Bella's room. Her door was open and I could hear Alice's thoughts as she fixed the dress.

I could also hear Bella's heartbeat. A new wave of thirst hit my throat like a branding iron was being shoved down it.

I shook my head and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I checked the mirror only to find my eyes pitch black dark. There were even dark circles under my eyes.

I cursed silently and stepped out of the bathroom. I headed towards Bella's room, informing Alice that I was going to leave now and pick up the flowers.

As I entered the room, I saw Bella in her wedding dress, and Alice, kneeling on the floor, fixing some areas of it.

Alice looked up at me and saw the circles under my eyes. I didn't go hunting for three weeks. I was really pushing it to the limit.

Also, stupid of me, I forgot to hold my breath. A sweet desirable scent filled me and burned me. I flinched.

Bella had her eyes closed. Alice, not wanting to scare Bella, spoke with her thoughts. _Go. Pick up the flowers without killing anyone and hunt _tonight._ You cannot hold it off like this._ Alice showed me a vision of me killing every human in this house. I shuddered. _It's very unlikely and the vision itself is very blurry, but you have to go _now_. _

I didn't want Alice to tell Edward but I couldn't communicate with her without Bella knowing.

"Don't breathe or think a single word of this to anyone, especially Edward." I murmured in a low voice. Hopefully Bella wasn't concentrating too much on our conversation. I didn't really talk that quietly.

Alice nodded as soon as Bella opened her eyes.

"Oh, I thought I heard something. Hi Mia!" Bella looked at me.

"Hey Bella. Um, I just wanted to check in with Alice. I have to go pick up some stuff." Damn. That was it for my air supply. I took a quick deep breath and almost sighed. Almost.

Bella looked at my eyes and she misunderstood what I meant.

"Your hunting?" she said in a low voice.

"After I pick up some stuff. You know not everything we say relates to us hunting." I told her.

She blushed. I stared at her with pain in my eyes. She saw that and looked at Alice.

"She's fine. Trust me." She reassured her.

"Okay, well bye Mia." Bella did a little wave but stopped as Alice hissed at her for moving. I rolled my eyes and Bella laughed a little.

As I went downstairs, I met Charlie at the end of the staircase.

"You leaving?" He asked.

"Yes, Alice wanted me to pick up some last minute things. See you soon." Charlie waved as I got the tux back into the bag and into the car. I would pick Alice up later when she called me.

I drove away, heading towards one of the most expensive flower shops in Washington State.

As I entered Seattle, I spotted the place and parked the Porsche. I opened the store door to find a man behind the counter.

_Whoa. Where did _she _come from?_ I got used to perfection a while ago. I walked up to the counter to find the man suddenly sweating bullets. I spotted his jugular and my throat was on fire. I tried to compose myself enough to get the job done.

"Hi. I'd like to pick up an order for Alice Cullen."

"Um, sure lemme get them. Just a sec." I watched him exit into a back room for a few minutes. He returned with what was left of Alice's order on lilac flowers.

"Do you need any help with these ma'am?" he asked, hopeful.

"No, I'm good. Thank you." I paid the man. As I reached across the counter for the flowers, I could hear his heartbeat above every other sound.

I could hear his blood pulsing in his veins. He smelled better than Bella or any other human I encountered while driving here.

Alice _did_ say that I should hunt. Well, why not a human? I looked at him and thought of Carlisle. He would understand, but he'd be disappointed. This is what he gets for trusting me so much in keeping my animal diet up for so long. He thinks I'm the most mature, besides Edward, of our family.

Maybe he needed to be proven wrong. I then thought of Edward. What would he think? His favorite sister hunting a _human_ right before the most important day of his life?

I _did_ have contacts and I could block his thoughts. I couldn't take the smell. It overpowered me before I could think of anything else. I made sure no one else was in the store then took out the cameras before anyone could see what I was about to do.

I moved so fast, the human didn't know where I went.

As I took out the last security camera from the ceiling, I let go of the ceiling and landed right behind him.

He turned around, only to stare at me with complete horror.

I heard a nagging voice inside my head. _Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't do it!_

I ignored it and tackled the human, knocking him to the floor. Before he could make any sounds, I covered his mouth and bit where his great vein was located. It was amazingly good.

The human was finished before I could completely quench my thirst. I shoved his body aside, got some lighters from his pocket, and set the building on fire. When the police came, he would be burned beyond dental records.

I got outside, the flowers already in the car, and stepped into the Porsche.

I hit the gas when I was on the highway, wanting to be at Bella's house before Alice called. I was down the street, when I saw Alice waiting outside, the white garment bag in her hands.

I quickly put the dark topaz colored contacts over my red eyes and looked into a mirror. It looked like I had just hunted an animal instead of a human.

I stepped out of the car so she could drive. She didn't speak to me the whole way. She knew what I had done.

We returned home, me putting the flowers and the tux away and distracting Edward so Alice could hide the dress. He seemed a little annoyed but followed me as I led him outside.

_Does it really matter if I see the dress early? I'm going to see it anyway. _He thought, knowing I would hear. _It matters whether you want value your life or have Alice rip it apart._ I heard him sigh as Alice came back outside.

"What's wrong Mia? You haven't been yourself lately." Edward asked as he sprang onto me. Usually he tries to surprise attack me since I have the best defensive reflexes in the family. Emmett does it, too. It gets annoying. And usually I react by fighting him. Today, I just sighed on the ground outside of our house and rolled him off me.

"Nothing. What? I can't be annoyed from you springing onto me?" I asked him with a bitter tone. I never really talked with a tone like that. It was new to me. I was usually the one in our family with the most energy. The one who cheers people up when they're down. Not today.

"It's not that and you know it." We were alone. Alice wasn't here to back me up. I don't think she would if she was out here. Maybe that's why she stayed inside.

"Of course it is. And I don't think you have the power to choose whether I'm pissed at you or not." I replied icily. I could feel him trying to get inside my brain, to find out what's really wrong with me. I made sure my shield was nice and secure.

"Okay so if your angry at me for attacking you, then why do you have to hide it in your head? You've been blocking me ever since you got back from Bella's place and I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with me not being able to see her dress. And don't say it does because you have never blocked me this hard before." He replied. I read his thoughts. He was more concerned and worried than angry

I sighed. Of course Edward would feel protective over me. He did that to everyone in the family. And so did I.

"Not now, okay?"

"Then whenever you're ready to tell me, I'll be waiting." He got up and went inside, leaving me to ponder in my thoughts. To think about the crime that I had done this afternoon. Now he was closer to finding out.

It was almost ten. Edward was getting in the car to go to Bella's place, something he does every single night. As a favor to my two brothers, I kept Edward away from them as a bachelor party sprung up in their thoughts. They wouldn't let Edward escape so easily.

"Go around eleven and then take him wherever. He's gonna be pissed if you take him away from his fiancé too early." I advised them. They agreed mentally and helped Alice with the decorations as the time flew.

If I was human, I would have been exhausted. Not because it was one in the morning-Emmett and Jasper left two hours ago to go pick their brother up- but because I've been working non-stop with the decorations.

Alice had me set up the lights she used for our graduation party, again. I had to wrap the lights around each tree and cover at least a mile of trees. I got that done in five minutes. Then I had the inside to do. Spraying some perfume here and there, set up all the flowers everywhere, and even have the bathroom surrounded by makeup and creams for when Bella comes.

The whole time I was helping around the house, I was also in my room, applying new pairs of contacts into my eyes as the old ones disintegrated from my venom. I made sure they were well hid from anyone who came in. Every time I stepped out of my room, Alice looked at me, said nothing and thought nothing. I felt extremely guilty.

It was now finally time to pick up the bride. Well, for Alice it was. I stayed home and made some last minute adjustments that Alice had me do, glaring at me while she said it. She thought the human was a nice and kind person. She talked to him while ordering the flowers. I turned away from her icy glare.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were still gone, but they'd be back in an hour at most before anything started. They treasured keeping their arms intact before the bridesmaid could tear them off.

I heard the familiar tire tracks onto our driveway and Bella's pouting voice. I smiled.

"What is that?" She demanded as she came into the house.

"Is it too much? You're the first human in here; I hope I got it right." Of course Alice would be worried if the smell was too overwhelming for a human to bear, but I was worried, too. If I put too much perfume in the room, Alice would most likely have my head. No, she would have my head anyway.

"It smells wonderful! Orange blossoms… lilac… and something else—am I right?" I walked downstairs, seeing Bella taking in the smell with delight. Alice's pale hands covered her eyes.

"Very good, Bella. You only missed the freesia and the roses." Alice took Bella upstairs to begin the makeup session. I strayed outside, not wanting to hear any complaints. From the human or the vampire.

It was nice outside, a good sign of the happiness to come. Yet, my thoughts were in a glum stage. I tried to compose myself and to be happy. I needed time to think to myself. I walked towards the trees. I did a brief check to make sure every single light around every single tree was working.

I wandered back inside and ran into Rose.

"They're coming soon," Rose informed me, "they just called. Should be hear any minute." She tilted her head towards the door, listening.

"Yeah I can hear them from the highway… and onto the drive…. they're here." I replied just as the three of them came inside.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, just uh nervous." I replied. What a lame excuse.

"Don't be. Everything's fine." I could tell by her suspicious voice that she knew there was something going on with me.

Rosalie went upstairs, most likely to warn Alice.

_You better stay down here Edward. Alice is doing some last minute things on Bella and from the sound of Rose's thoughts; she's doing her hair. I'm going upstairs to change. Get into your tux!_ I half commanded that last thought. It was almost time and he needed to change.

_Alright! Alright! I'm going! Hey, how are you feeling? Sorry about last night. I should've kept to myself._

_ No it's okay. You were just curious._

_ So are you ready to tell me?_

_ Maybe. But I have to go change. It's mostly nothing really._

_ Alright then, and you should tell Rose after telling me because apparently she's worried that something's up with you._

_ All right._

I ran up the stairs and found Alice in the hallway, about to change into her dress. _Your dress is in your room. Hurry! Get dressed and fix your hair! What the hell have you done to it? _

"I may have ran into a few branches while checking the lights." I replied, slowly picking leaves out of my hair.

_Leave it to you. Here lemme help._

As she fixed my hair, I changed into my dress and then let her change into hers. She was wearing a nice silvery satin dress that we'd both picked out. I had my blue-laced dress on.

Before I hurried downstairs, Alice stopped me. I looked at her and she held out a small bottle of something. Cream. Pale, white cream to hide my bite mark from Edward. I took it and rubbed the stuff on my arm. Humans could see it in the light so I didn't get annoyed at Alice for playing it safe. She also handed me a pair of contacts. I looked at her and her expression seemed apologetic from all the glares and looks she gave me from before. She now decided that she would help me go through this. I smiled at her and put the contacts in as soon as the others melted away. We both rushed downstairs.

Everything was ready.

I had heard another human heartbeat. Bella's mom had arrived with Jazz. I walked up to Renee.

"Hello, Renee." I shook hands with her.

"Oh hello, Mia. Nice to see you. My, you look lovely. So where's the bride?" She asked, her gaze fixed towards the stairs.

"Thank you. Bella's getting a last few things done to her upstairs. Follow me." I led her upstairs, towards the bathroom. Then I quickly went back downstairs with Rose, getting ready for the bride's arrival down the stairs.

I was to signal Rose to play Pachabel's Canon on the piano by reading Alice's thoughts. This was the cue for the bridesmaid to come down the stairs. The bride and her father would follow.

_Now!_ Alice thought to me. I twirled a strand of my hair through my fingers. Rose looked at me and started playing.

I watched as Alice came, followed by Bella and Charlie.

If I was human, I would cry. Then, Charlie placed Bella's hand into my favorite brother's and the minister began his long, boring but important speech. I glanced at a sudden movement in the crowd to find that Renee had dabbed her eye with a cloth. She was human. She could cry.

Then, I heard the familiar voice I've gotten so used to.

"I do." Bella managed to barely choke out. Poor girl was crying.

"I do." Edward said, victorious. I felt a wave of happiness for my brother. He had finally found his mate.

The guests flowed into the reception area, all part of Alice's flawless plan. I spotted Tanya-a vege vamp whom I spent most of my newborn years with because of her support- and the rest of the Denali family approaching.

"Mia!" Tanya shouted, rushing over and hugging me so tight, a human would have bruised. "Oh it's so good to see you. So where's the bride and groom?" Her eyes scanned the now crowded area.

"Hello, Tanya. It's good to see you, too. Edward and Bella are over there," I pointed towards a larger crowd of guests, "by that huge crowd, probably getting congrats and stuff."

"Well, then let us congratulate the happy couple." Tanya replied.

Kate walked over and held her hand out, as if to shake hands. I eyed it suspiciously and shook it.

I felt a short wave of shock before I had my shield on. Kate rolled her eyes at me.

"Still the suspicious one I see? Smart girl." We hugged, this time with my shield on as Kate's skin came in contact with mine.

"Come, we have centuries to say hello. But, not enough to say hello to the newly-weds." Tanya stopped showing her usual interest that she had for Edward when they received the wedding invitation.

As they left towards the bride and groom, I headed towards Alice.

_Hey, Mia Mia, what's up? How are your eyes? Okay good they didn't dissolve yet. Oh, it's time to cut the cake! _The one time my favorite sister would just relax and enjoy the wedding she had worked so hard for, she gets anxious, once again.

I smiled as dozens of cameras were flashing as Edward and Bella sliced the first piece of a grand cake, a little too much for the guests. As they shoved cake in their faces, I grinned at Bella's surprised-filled face as she watched Edward swallow his portion.

Then it was time for their first dance as a married couple. After that Bella was dancing with her father and other friends. I danced with my newly wed brother, Jazz, Carlisle and others, keeping up our perfectly normal appearance. Then, as I was waltzing with Emmett-he purposely kept stepping on my foot- I heard a husky 'voice'. Strange, the only wolf here was Seth and he didn't sound like that at all. The only person whose thoughts that sounded like that was…

Oh. _Oh. Oh! _So the best man had showed up. I heard Edward's thoughts, wondering why he thought that this was a _good_ thing.

_Hmm, an extra wedding gift. Hopefully she'll be happy and the dog doesn't do anything to ruin her big day._

_I agree with you fully, my brother. But you're sure you won't kick him out? I hear other heartbeats. Must be Sam. I guess Jacob can't be trusted not to crash this wedding after all. _Edward didn't realize that I'd heard him. As he considered something for a moment, he replied, _Yes, I'll let him come. It'll make Bella happy to see him._

_Whatever._ Edward smirked at my annoyance to be friendly with a puppy.

_You're friends with Seth._

_The kid ain't as bad as Jacob and you know it, Ed._

_True._ Edward announced that he had a little wedding gift to Bella and led her to the spot that Jacob was. I guess he was tuning in to Jacob's thoughts to see why he really came.

"Dog trouble again?" Emmett asked as he saw me stop waltzing and turn towards the trees. The smell was so strong; there was no doubt who was there.

"Sorta. But Ed's handling it." I replied. Emmett chuckled.

_Perfect. Edward's so good with animals._ He brought up thoughts of us hunting wolves in Alaska. They were the real smaller wolves, not the Quileutes. I smiled.

All of a sudden, Emmett was gone and I was standing all alone, clutching air. I caught him at the last second heading towards the dog's scent. I tried to go after him to see what the hell was going on when I heard it.

Only vampires could hear the arguing going on in the dark corner.

"I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" Jacob's low voice was full of anger, and was easy to recognize. I rushed over to the scene but Rose stopped me.

"Edward's got it under control and Em and Jazz are close to him. They told us to stay out of it. Don't want people noticing our absence." She murmured to me. I saw Alice right behind her, eyeing something with annoyance, probably Jacob.

The next thing I knew, Emmett returned to Rosalie and Jasper to Alice. I couldn't spot Seth or Jacob anywhere.

_Everything's fine. Apparently Sam came to watch over Jacob. He and Seth have him under control._ Emmett thought to me. I quickly glanced at Edward and Bella, twirling in the middle of the crowd. Then, Tyler asked if he could dance with Bella and Edward reluctantly gave her over. He stepped up to me, his face grim.

_May I have this dance?_ He thought to me. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

We were twirling effortlessly next to Bella and some other human friend of hers that came after Tyler. Edward never really paid attention to the song, and I immediately knew he was considering something. Something I will never say in my entire life as long as I shall live because it's the freaking grossest thing that a sister has to deal with when her brother falls in love with a girl. Edward smiled at that, in spite of himself. I grimaced.

Suddenly, the song was over, not that I was paying attention to it, and Edward reclaimed Bella.

_Mia! Get over here! It's time for the bride to change into her going-away ensemble. _I could hear Alice's "voice" over the music and immediately went inside to search for her. I went into her room to find her and Rosalie adding the last three outfits to Bella's suitcase.

Supposedly, according to Alice, we had to donate an outfit that we had bought for Bella to her so she can wear on her honeymoon. Alice placed in a not-so-skimpy bikini on top of her other lingerie in the luggage. Rose added a nightgown and placed it gently on top. I added a black skimpy pajama outfit that Alice helped me pick out because I wasn't in love with anyone so I didn't know what couples were supposed to wear.

"How much you wanna bet Eddy's gonna rip the pajamas that Mia donated?" Rose asked us. I had never thought of that. If I was human, I would be green and sick instantly. Rose smirked at my reaction.

"$500 that he's not." Alice told us.

"$500 that he will." I said.

"$500 that he won't." Rose said. I knew she only changed her mind because of Alice, but I honestly didn't care. Emmett and Jasper appeared out of thin air and stood in the doorway.

"I heard there was a bet going on and when there's a bet, count me in." Emmett told us.

"We're betting if Edward would rip a pair of skimpy, lacy black PJs that Mia gave her." Alice told them.

"How much?" Jasper asked, warily.

"$500. Rose and Alice say he won't. I say he will." I told them.

"$500 he won't." Jasper said, always sticking with his soul mate, Alice.

"Oh what the hell. $500 he will." Emmett said, betting against Alice.

"Okay, okay. You two guys get out. I need to get Bella to change." Alice glared at Emmett and Jasper. Emmett rolled his eyes and took Bella's bags to put in the car. Jasper left right behind them. Rosalie went out to get Esme and Renee while I waited here, bored out of my mind.

I saw Rose come up with Esme and Renee and wondered where my favorite sister and my new sister-in-law were. I went out of the room with Rose and then we went to my room next door. Rose was sitting on my bed while I was standing up. Alice's room didn't have to be overcrowded with women. I then heard the most disgusting and horrible thing that Alice could have possible said in all of my time as a Cullen.

"I don't blame you Bella. You don't seem to be able to help yourself." She told Bella as they were heading inside the house. All I heard was a giggle from Bella and I pretending to collapse from disgust and closed my eyes. I heard Rosalie shaking the bed with silent laughter at my disgust but then she looked like she was sickened, too. I glared up at her and walked out, almost bumping into Bella in her new blue going- away ensemble. I smiled and she grinned back. Then we were all heading down the stairs and we all went out except for Bella. We made an aisle for the newly-weds as they came out of the front door. Emmett passed me a handful of rice and we both starting shooting at Edward's back with such good coordination, that Bella caught most of them. We grinned and then waved as the two got in the car and drove off, the designer shoes Alice and I bought dangling from the bumper.

It has been two hours since everyone left and the house was sparkling as if there was never a wedding or party. I was happy with myself for collecting all of the lights before the house was cleaned up. I could be really fast when I wanted to, but never faster than Edward.

"Hey, Alice!" I called my sister. "Where doya want me to put the lights?" I asked her. She appeared from the corner of our hallway with vases of flowers balanced in her arms.

"Where you put 'em last time. The storage room." She told me. The storage room is next to my room upstairs where we basically store all of our excess things. I put the lights into one of the open boxes lying on the floor and shoved it neatly into the closet. I walked out and we downstairs.

"Hey Mia! We should throw a party! We finally got rid of the lovebirds!" Emmett came shouting into the living room. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay! That's the last of it. This house is officially wedding cleaned." Alice shouted from the kitchen.

"Wonderful." Emmett said and rolled his eyes. I grinned at him. "Hey Mia. Up for a round of wrestling?" He asked me, flexing his muscles. Show off.

"Anytime, anywhere." I smirked at him. He motioned for me to follow him outside while Rose, Alice and Jasper came outside to either watch or bet on us or both.

We each stood at least five feet apart from each other. He beckoned me to come forward with two fingers. I shook my head and smiled. I wasn't going to give up that easily.

We circled each other for another five minutes, no one wanting to make the first move, when Emmett tried to spring onto me. I ducked and ran to him before he rebalanced himself, pinning him down on the grass. He shoved me off so hard that I crashed into a tree. I growled at him and he pinned me down on the ground.

"1! 2! 3! Emmett wins!" Rose shouted. She ran over to her husband and they shared a quick kiss. Alice and I pretended to puke. Rose glared at us, and then smiled.

"I hope you two aren't playing too rough! Emmett! Be careful around your sister!" Esme shouted from inside. I snickered at Emmett's shocked face.

"Esme and I are going out! I'll be at the hospital and she's going shopping!" Carlisle said. I then heard the front door open, car doors slamming, and tire tracks going down our long driveway.

Soon after they left, Rose and Emmett went inside and then Alice and Jasper went hunting. Great. All alone again. I entered the living room and collapsed on the couch, wondering why humans did this. It didn't make me feel better, although, that's because I'm never tired from anything. Wow. This house is quiet without Edward. It's both good and bad. Good because then I won't have to hear his lovey-dovey thoughts and bad because I have nothing to do. I headed outside and hopped into my black Porsche, hoping to get some shopping done before Alice got back

It's been more than two whole weeks since the wedding and I found myself falling into a routine pattern: Hunt. Talk. Shop. Wrestle. Gamble. Talk. Hunt. Talk. Shop. Wrestle. Talk. Hunt. Talk. Shop. Wrestle. Gamble. Talk.

Things have been way too boring. Now everyone in my family is married except for me. The loner vampire. The only interesting thing that had happened was that Alice finally had the vision of Edward ripping the black lace PJs that I had given to Bella. I'm now $15,000 richer from my loving siblings that bet against me. I smiled.

"Hey Mia! Wanna go shopping?" Alice asked me, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up from my room to see her looking at me.

"Sure, why not." I told her.

"Okay. I'll go downstairs where Carlisle and Esme are and see if Esme wants to go shopping. You go ask Rose." She smiled at me and then disappeared out of the doorway.

I walked down a few doors and knocked onto Rose's room.

"Do I have to say 'Come in'?" She asked. "Nah, 'cause I'll come in anyway." I tell her as I open the door. She smiled at me and then stood in front of her closet, cleaning out old, unwanted things.

"So, Alice wants to go shopping. You in?" I asked her. She grinned and nodded and went back into her closet to find something to wear. I only knew this because she came out of her closet with several outfits, seeing which one to wear. I'm blocking everyone's thoughts lately, just to see how it's like not hearing everyone's mental "voice" all of the time.

I heard Alice's frantic voice downstairs and then Carlisle's. _She's probably trying to convince Esme to come shopping and Carlisle is against it._ I think smugly to myself. It wasn't the first time Alice has done that.

Just then, Rosalie's cell phone buzzes on her dresser. She looked at it confusedly and then read the caller ID.

"It's Edward." She said, completely confused about why he would call her. I unblocked everything.

"Answer it!" I told her. She picks up the phone and answers.

"Hello?" She said into the speaker. I heard Bella's voice through Rose's thoughts.

"Rosalie? Please! I need your help."


End file.
